rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Forseti Greyfur
Dellim "Forseti" Greyfur-Baldorsson is a Fremennik character Roleplayed by user BaldorGreyfur. He is known to many as a new incarnation of the same type of character his father was, so the creator could continue his fun. Biography Birth and Childhood of Dellim. Dellim "Taldor" Baldorsson Greyfur was born as Taldor Greyfur, to the mighty Baldor Greyfur and his wife, Eir Seadottir. But a few days after his birth, Rellekka was attacked by the Daggermouths. Eir perished in that battle, slewn in her home by the Daggermouth Rex. Taldor, by some miracle of the Allmaker, survived. He was thrown across the battlefield, and into the forest of Rellekka. Found by a farming couple, Horvir and Dallah who were escaping the mayhem, they took him with them. Upon their return to Rellekka, they saw the devastation wrought by the beasts. They spent days looking for the parents of the child, but since Baldor had ran off in his grief, they were not able to find them. So Horvir and Dallah took him in, giving him the name Tarlak. For 18 years they raised Tarlak as their very own. They taught him how to fish, hunt, farm, and even sent him to warrior training. He passed his trials when he was twelve, and was given an adult name of Dellim. He knew he was not the blood son of Horvir and Dallah, but he saw them as his parents anyway. All throughout his childhood though, he followed the exploits of a man he saw as a personal hero. That man, was Baldor. He knew not of the blood relation between the two, but looked up to him as if he were a god amongst men. He followed every bit of news of the mighty Bear's exploits. From fighting zombies in morytania, to leading a school of warriors in the desert. He even attended Baldor's first funeral after the battle with Jormungandr, weeping the entire time. He received Baldors "Revival" with much joy, and his second death with just as much sorrow. Revelation of Heritage. Dellim attended Baldor's second funeral. Amongst the Rellekkans there to mourn their fallen hero, there were others there. Outerlanders. Dellim did not like the fact that so many outerlanders had been allowed into Rellekka, but with it being Baldor's funeral he kept his anger hidden. After Gonad Yaksplitter, Baldor's closest friend started with the eulogy, Dellim began to weep softly. He went up and said a few words along with a few others who knew Baldor. After the eulogy, Gonad read part of Baldor's will. It revealed that he had a son, but knew not of his identity. So as a test, he placed the greataxe Bloodfrost halfway into Mighty Travel Sack of Baldor, with the haft sticking out. Only the bloodkin of Baldor would be able to remove the massive blade from the bag. Many people tried that day, and all had failed. Dellim, after some pressuring from Gonad, decided to give it a go. Knowing that there is no way a simple farmboy could be the son of such a great warrior, he gave up any hope instantly. But, in a bright flash of light, Dellim had managed to remove Bloodfrost. With the fact he is Baldor son now revealed to him and everyone in attendance, Gonad anointed him the new Jarl of Neitiznot, as per Baldor's will. After this, they set off the funeral pyre, the greatest one seen in decades, if not ever. Lighting it with a flaming yak, an idea coined by Gonad, the funeral-goers dispersed back to their lives. At that moment, Taldor was struck with a vision. The spirit of Baldor wished to communicate with him. Baldor told his son to travel to a cave in the nearby Trollweiss Mountains. First steps in the path of a hero. Travelling to the cave the spirit of Baldor mentioned, Dellim finally was able to speak to his hero and father. Baldor told him the story of his birth and presumed death. And as an apology for never being there in his life, the spirit of Baldor offered to train Dellim so as to be able to follow his own path, no matter the obstacles. For two months did Dellim train with Baldor. He grew in size, muscle mass, weight, and his skills as a warrior grew even more so. To thank and honor his father, he took up his original name of Taldor. Returning to Rellekka, he found out that Gonad had taken some people from Rellekka and the nearby Combatants Guild to the hotsprings in the mountains. Travelling there, he met up with Gonad again. He also met the legendary Raltin Avarr. Tasked by Raltin to help find his pet baby dragon, Taldor met this with much glee. Finding the baby dragon being chased by the Troll Guarding the golden sheep, running around with a lamb in its jaws, Taldor leaped into the fray. Grabbing the beast in a headlock, he soon made the little dragon submit. Asking Raltin for a similar tattoo like his fathers, he asked for it to be made with the blood of the baby dragon. Raltin, as thanks for finding his lost pet, did so happily. Now, with a stylized tattoo of a dragon on his back and an increase in power and endurance, Taldor finally started on the path to be like his hero. Some Off Time After making sure Neitiznot was well taken care of, Taldor set off on a journey, accompanied by his friend Astrid Alrekrsdottir. He is travelling the lands, searching for his fathers friends from his past. He seeks them to tell them of Baldor's fate, and give him his parting gifts. He first found the home of Leviat Delen, a former Grandmaster of the Academy of Heroes. Evgeni was also there at the time. He was in a nearby village, where he saw a large gargoyle attacking the villagers. He was soon hit by the gargoyle, and sent hurdling into the home of Leviat. Crashing through the roof and soon followed by the gargoyle, Taldor lept back up. He caught the beast by surprise, taking it into a mighty headlock. Dragging the beast to the ground, he wrenched the gargoyles head free from its body, killing it. After patching up the hole in the roof with the gargoyles body, he then had a delightful conversation about his father, Idunn, and the Academy of Heroes. Time flew by, and he soon left to continue his travels. Not long after returning, Taldor had received word that an overly large bear had been killing cattle in Rellekka. Taldor took a group of warriors/hunters. Known only by the names "Longhorns(later named Treeface due to actions during the hunt), Greenfeet, and Yakface. After tracking it for hours, they finally came upon the bear. Larger than Taldor, the bear seemed a vicious foe. Taldor climbed up nearby trees, leaping upon his foe. After tagging out, Taldor took a bit of rest to gather his full power. Joined in by the Dreadwolves, Hati and Skoll, the bear defeated the rest of the group. Their victory was short lived, as Taldor, in his full might, managed to singlehandedly defeat all three of his foes. He returned home, the head of the bear impaled upon a certain part of Taldor's anatomy as he promised. Not long after, Taldor met the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Eola Yaksplitter, daughter of Gonad. Taldor was instantly smitten by her, and now seeks to win her affection. The Greatest Gift, The Greatest Shame. Gonad, feeling itchy for battle once more and restricted by his duties, Stepped down and named Taldor as the new Cheiftain. But to prove his worth, he sent Taldor to find and slay a dragon. Taldor did so, and was named Cheiftain Taldor Greyfur, Dragon of Rellekka. Unfortunatly, not long after becoming chieftain, the pressure began to get to Taldor. Faced with pressures as Cheiftain, the woman he sought after rejecting his affections, living up to his fathers legacy, and aggressive neighbors from the north, Taldor started to unravel. When the pressure became too much, Taldor packed his things and left a note in Gonad's Hut. The note stated he could no longer bear to be chieftain, and that he was leaving Rellekka. In the night, Taldor walked through the gates, and doing so, he forsook everything. His home, his culture, his past, even his name. He was no longer a Rellekkan, no longer a Fremennik, no longer the son of the great Baldor Greyfur. He took up the name of an outerlander he had heard of once, Thomas Corvan. He travelled past the great fort of Rodholm, to begin travelling the world with great shame upon his shoulders. A New Start Thomas, not long after leaving his home, met with a group of travelling merchants. He joined them after helping them fend off a group of bandits. They talked with him for a bit, and he decided to travel along with them as a guard. During these travels, he learned how to speak better common, and write in common. He learned that magic wasn't as bad as he used to think, and not all mages are blasphemous heathens. He also managed to acquire a wand made of a strange wood. One of the merchants claimed it was a "splitbark" wand, something not easy to find. After stopping in draynor, Thomas was told of a tower of mages. As Taldor, he probably would have attacked the tower. But Thomas was different. He decided to apply there, to better learn his once enemy. After realizing that magic was not for him, Thomas decided to leave the tower and begin his travels anew. Coming to Terms After a while of travelling, Thomas would be struck by a recurring nightmare. It always begins the same, a burning city. Standing at the top would be Thomas himself. Dressed as an outerlander, he would be surrounded by the bodies of those he once loved, and betrayed. For weeks this would continue, Thomas would keep growing more and more disheveled. Then, one night as he was sitting in a dark cave, hiding from the world, he would notice an old man walk into the cave. The old man had a face that seemed very familiar to Thomas, but he couldn't quite recognize it anymore. The man started speaking to Thomas, and somehow already knew of his dreams, though Thomas told nobody. Talking for a bit, the old man told Thomas that he had the dreams not because he was ashamed of his deeds, but that he couldn't accept them. Should he continue on this path, he would destroy everything he once knew and loved. Those words struck a chord in Thomas. He began to sob, realizing the truth of what the old man said. Looking back up and clearing his eyes, Thomas was puzzled. Once again, he was alone in the cave. It seemed as nobody else had been there in the first place. Turning to Mighty Travel Sack of Baldor, Thomas had noticed that it fell over. Partially sticking out of it, was Bloodfrost itself. Grabbing it, Thomas made a decision. While he was now willing and able to accept his mistakes and his past, he was not ready to return home. Instead he decided to continue his travels to mature, as his father did before him. Taking back his old name, Taldor left the cave to continue his journey. An old Axe, a new Name, and a timeless Tale. Taldor, during his travels, started learning more and more of his father. Going to places his father had once been, he learned of how Baldor had helped most who he came across. During one such excursion, Taldor came across a small village. Everyone in the village looked up at Taldor, almost as if a great hero had entered the village. Taldor was confused, because he had never been this far outside Rellekka before. After being taken to the village chief, he was told how much he resembled a man who once saved their village from a fierce dragon. The chieftain then showed him a large painting, commissioned to show the hero's victory. Looking at the painting, Taldor realized that the hero in question was none other than his father. Telling the village chief this, the villagers believed him, but were still shocked.. Taldor then told them of his fate, dying in battle and then getting a second chance to finish up jobs left undone. The chieftain, then asked Taldor to accompany him to the Back room of the hall. Inside, was a large axe. The chieftain again told the story of Baldor slaying the Dragon. The axe, was the one Baldor had fought the great beast with, but it was broken in the battle. Baldor had wounded the beast enough with it though, that he was able to finish it off with is bare hands. Baldor then returned to the village, celebrating his battle. The chieftain, but a young smith at the time, retrieve the axe pieces. Spending days in his workshop repairing the axe, he had not known that Baldor had already left the village to continue his quests. The village then decided to take the axe and enshrine it. Finishing his story, the chieftain took down the axe and handed it to Taldor. Telling him to use it in honor of his father's victory. Taldor took the axe, Christening it Dragonsplitter and deciding to agree to the chieftains request. Taldor spent a few more days in the village, before saying his goodbyes and returning to his travels. Training! Taldor met back up with Gonad north of Falador, and asked for Gonad to train him. Gonad accepted, and Taldor began training in the style of Hefty Fist. He plants to use his training in Hefty Fist, and combine it with Baldors "Way of the Bear" teachings, making a completely new style, Way of the Hefty Bear. Taldor after many months of training, finished up his tutelage under Gonad. He then left to begin creating his own style using his knowledge of his fathers, Alrekr's, and Gonad's fighting styles. Taldor found a cave full of vicious beasts and has decided to remain in this cave for a long time, in order to fight the beasts inside and train himself. After mastering his new style, Taldor moved on with his training elsewhere. He met and befriended a woodsman in Asgarnia, and has since decided to move to Falador for the time being. He met some of the king's guardsmen, and after a small misadventure with an imp, he got an audience with the king. King Varis Grey II met with Taldor, and offered him a job as Asgarnia's new Weaponmaster. After a long time serving the Varis, the king abdicated the throne in favor of his daughter. Taldor left Asgarnia soon after, feeling his job done. In the following years, Taldor did many a great deed. But it was only once slaying a great beast, the dreaded serpent demi-god, Skadi, did Taldor do his greatest. Skadi was a massive serpent, and the son of Jormungandr, the same serpent his father died fighting. Taking many great wounds, Taldor eventually came out victorious! In doing so, he took up yet another name, Forseti, which when translated from fremennik to common, translates to "Serpent Killer". The Guild Returns! Gonad soon after reopened the old Combatants Guild, creating a place for warriors of all types to come and test their mettle. Forseti was personally invited by Gonad, and named Weaponmaster and Assistant Guildmaster. He made a new friend here, a man by the name of Bronn Gerd who houses the spirit of Dreg Sr. Forseti has not made the connection. Dragon Slaying A few months after the Guild had opened, Gonad vanished without a trace. Forseti, unable to balance his own adventures and being guildmaster, left the Guild. Not much longer after that, he was visiting his fathers old friend, Elrond Cadarn. During their conversation, they were approached by a man claiming to be Elronds son. Unfortunatly he was met with a door to the face. Soon after hostilities calmed down, they began to talk. Forseti, being his fathers son, Completely ruined the atmosphere of the of the reunion. Then one after another, a woman came in looking for Elronds help in rescuing and old friend of theirs. Dragged on an adventure again, Forseti helped them by "tracking" their way through the dungeon on Dragontooth Island. Eventually finding the woman, Forseti ran off to defend the party against a Celestial Dragon. After killing it and dragging the corpse back, he was attacked by another one. Idris, Elronds son, teleported Elrond and the woman back to his house. The two then began to attack the dragon, with Idris serving as a distraction so Forseti could unleash one of his most powerful Wave Arts. Cleaving the dragon in two, Idris teleported them both back. Forseti had a myriad of injuries from fighting the two dragons, while Idris came out with just a few light burns. Another Guild? Not long after the dragon adventure, Elronds son, Idris Cadarn opened up a new Guild of Heroes on an ancient island. Forseti, having been for a nice swim, managed to wind up on that island and received an invitation to join. Accepting it, Forseti was made the Master of Weapons of the guild. About a month after joining though, Forseti received horrifying news. The Great Hunt had begun again, as the feared Dreadwolves returned once more. Returning to Rellekka to join, he met up with an old friend of his fathers. The man had long since been tasked with making a new suit of Armor and a new Spear for Forseti, using special materials. The Garb of the Fated One, and the Fang of Jormungandr, they are crafted using the hide of Skadi who Forseti slew, and the very Tooth of Jormungandy upon which his father was slain. Not long after, the Guild was hired out on a mission on another island. Forseti had fallen asleep on the boat, sleeping through most of a fight with a kraken. Towards the end of the battle, in its deaththroes, the kraken destroyed the ship the guild was using. Forseti was struck once more with flashbacks of his battle with Skadi. He woke up later, stranded on an island with the rest of the group. Quickly realising he was missing Mighty Travel Sack of Baldor, along with his weapons, Forseti was again struck by his "visions", but without any of his normal herbal remedies to ease his symptoms. He finally went back to normal after slaying a wolf barehanded while seeing it as a monstrous serpent. The group later managed to infiltrate a caste, held by the same man they were hired to take down. After an ardous battle, which ended with Forseti throwing Man-Bulge (also known as Evander Eihort) towards the evil king, they learned there is an even greater threat afoot. It was long before the threat that was mentioned before was discovered.Levito Adair. Levito disabled the guilds defences, and in order to bring them back, each of the members of the search party had to give up something important. Forseti did not choose what was taken, but offered his flesh as needed. The guild took his ability to sire children. But this gave them their first lead, and not long after they mounted an assault on Levitos fortress. After a long hard-fought battle, Levito was slain, and all the members of the attack force were christened Champions of the Guild. Appearance Body As Dellim, he was an average sized Fremennik. Standing at 5'11", he has a toned body due to all the years of fishing, farming, and hunting. He had short golden hair, and a clean shaven face. He wore simple clothes, made from thick yak and sheep wool. He was usually seen carrying around a farming hoe. After his training with Baldor, Forseti's body drastically changed. Now standing at 6'5", Forseti has a well muscled body. His hair has grown out longer, has been dyed black, and he now sports a well kept beard. After meeting Raltin Avarr, he now sports a shamanic tattoo of a dragon on his back. He has a large scar on his chest, which he recieved fighting Skadi. He returned to this look after accepting his past, though retains the broken hatchet. After fleeing Rellekka, Forseti changed his hair, clothes, and overall look. He wore outerlander clothes, his hair is longer and styled less like a Fremennik. The only thing he keeps with him is a broken hatchet, reminding him of his past. After killing Skadi, Forseti received some blue "warpaint" tattoos on his chest and back, cementing his status as "The Serpent Slayer." Equipment He wore a thick set of armor his father owned but rarely used, now refitted to fit Forseti's frame, along with a long cape, dyed a dark grey. He now wears the Royal Asgarnian Military Uniform, a Mithril chainbody and plateskirt. He also has a new horned helmet. He owns his fathers axe, Bloodfrost, but prefers not to use it. He also has a hard-leather full face helmet, made from toughened daggermouth hide. When he was Jarl of Neitiznot, he was seen sporting the Crown of Neitiznot. The crown is shaped like the old Helmet of Neitiznot, now owned by a wandering adventurer. The crown is made of runite, and decorated with gold and white-gold. He is also seen sporting Mighty Travel Sack of Baldor inside his waistband. Within, he carries all the weapons his father left him. Those include Bloodfrost, Dragonsplitter, Beardblade, a selection of swords, a wooden shield, and Mighty Bearjaw. After travelling to a village Baldor once saved, Forseti gained his father's original steel Greataxe, which Forseti has dubbed Dragonsplitter. He also owns a broken hatchet, which serves as a reminder of his past. After hearing of the Death of V, and getting his job in Asgarnia, Forseti decided to have a new Fremennik Broadsword made as his own memorial of V. The 5 foot 6 inch Greatsword is inscribed with the words "To live a Hero, To Die a Hero" on one side, and "Always Remember V" on the other, Forseti plans to use it to continue the legacy of past Fremennik heroes such as V. Forseti later gained a suit of armor base off fremennik burial armor, and made from the hide of Skadi, it is named "The Garb of the Fated One," along with a spear named "The Fang of Jormungandr," made from the very tooth which slew his father, Baldor. Abilities As Dellim, he had little combat skills, aside from what he learned in warrior training. As Forseti, he trained with Baldor, a master combatant. Forseti has greatly improved his sills and is a formidable opponent in his own right. Combat Skills Forseti trained with Baldor in a myriad of skills and weapons. He can use axes, swords, spears, and can even hold his own unarmed. His might is improved by his large stature, and his shamanic tattoo. Like his father, Forseti has a shamanic tattoo, though his is of a dragon and made from Dragonsblood. This tattoo endowed him with thicker and stronger skin. Forseti also learned his fathers special technique, which creates sonic booms with weapons via his immense strength. Forseti improved on this skill iwth his rudimentary knowledge of air magic. Unarmed Forseti is a mighty combatant unarmed, though by no means a master. He has learned many of Baldor's fighting styles and techniques. He even learned the hidden arts of Alrekr, Fighting Squid Style. When used in conjunction with Bearjaw, a strong pair of Spiked combat gloves, his punches can shatter wood and bone with ease. Axes Forseti's preferred weapons are axes. He has grown up using them for many things, from hunting, woodcutting, to even battle. After training with Baldor, his usage in them only improved, to the point of being able to use Bloodfrost, an axe by which no normal person can use. Ever since gaining Dragonsplitter, Forseti has only improved in his use of Greataxes. Swords While Forseti prefers axes, he is also adept in using swords. His most powerful sword is one forged by his father, the powerful Beardblade. Beardblade is a large cleaver-like sword, crafted from pure mithril. With a hilt made of the strongest wood Baldor could get his hands on, it is a formidable blade. Forseti also has a variety of swords his father left him, though most of them are of decent quality. Spears Forseti is also versed in the usage of spears. He prefers to use them in conjunction with his shield, in order to defend against the dangerous opponents in the nearby slayer caves. Miscellaneous Skills Forseti knows how to hunt, fish, and farm. Unlike his father, he knows very little of smithing. The most he can do is upkeep his armor with leather patches when needed. As stated above, Forseti also has a shamanic tattoo. This tattoo enhances his body, making him stronger, and his skin thicker and tougher. In private roleplays, it also gives him the ability to breathe (and fart) fire. This is mainly used for comedic effect. Personality Forseti is very much like his father personality wise. Those who know Baldor, but have never met Forseti instantly make a connection between the two. Forseti however is much more traditional when it comes to Outerlanders and Magic. Even though he is 1/4 moonclan, he still dislikes them for using magic. He doesn't outright curse this heritage, in fact he thanks his ancestors for allowing him to be here, he trys to change the subject if this is brought up. He also idolizes all his fathers Fremennik comrades who he grew up watching. After fleeing Rellekka, Forsetis personality changed. He is now more of a somber individual, plagued by guilt and shame. No longer considering himself a Fremennik, he has picked up some outerlander traits. This also includes losing his aversion towards magic. He is perfectly fine with mages, and actually even seeks to learn a bit, considering his moonclan blood, inherited from his grandmother. Once Thomas accepted his past, he came to terms with both sides of him. He has become even more like his father, especially when it comes to outerlanders. Due to spending time learning amongst outerlanders, much more so than his father, Forseti speaks common very fluently. He speaks it with a slight accent, unless speaking to his kinsmen, in which case he will speak his native tongue. This however changes when he gets riled up, angered, or excited in most ways. When that happens, his accent grows much thicker and he, according to those who knew his father, sounds much like Baldor. As Forseti, he is mainly the same with minor changes. The only real noticable change is a slight case of PTSD. His battle with Skadi brought upon him visions of his fathers Death, which occasionally cause him to space out, then when returning to reality usually breaking or attacking something nearby. Relationships Family *Baldor Greyfur. Baldor is Forseti's father. Due to the circumstances near his birth, Forseti was separated from his parents. Forseti never knew of his true father, but had worshipped the man as the greatest hero from Rellekka. After Baldor's second death, Forseti found out his heritage and then trained with the spirit of Baldor. He now seeks to accomplish his fathers wishes, and be an even greater warrior and hero. *Eir Seadottir. Forseti's Mother. She was Baldor's first love, and his fiancé. She died a few days after Forseti's Birth, so he never knew much of her. *Horvir and Dallah Branchshaker. Forsetis adopted parents. After the battle where he was separated from his family, they found him in the woods and raised him as their own. He respects them greatly. *Dokkal Branchshaker. Forseti's adoptive sister. He loved her as a sister, but she seemed to see him in more of an idolistic light. Set out to become a hero like him, and to find her brother after she achieves that. Forseti is fairly protective of her and will go into a rage should she be injured. *Signe Firefeather. Forseti's Half-Sister. He has never met her, but has been told much by those that know her and their father. Friends *Gonad Yaksplitter. His fathers best friend, and chieftain of Rellekka. Forseti sees Gonad as an uncle, and seeks to train under him to improve his fighting skills. He also helps Gonad run Rellekka, the way his father used to. *Eola Yaksplitter. The 17 year old daughter of Gonad Yaksplitter. Forseti recently had his first encounter with this enchanting beauty, and instantly had his heart stolen. His first attempt at winning her love, was to give hear a bouquet of Rellekkan Deathflowers. She accepted them, then ate them. Forseti soon plans to move on to phase 2. *Raltin Avarr. Another one of his fathers close friends. Forseti met him after returning from his training. In exchange for a similar tattoo like his fathers, Raltin tasked Forseti with helping him find his baby blue dragon. Forseti respects him greatly after the stories his father told him. *Alrekr Ormrson. Forseti has never met the man, but has heard much about him. He is one of Baldor's two closest friends. He is currently with Baldor in Valhalla. *Lorvar Meadhelm. A Fremennik adventurer Forseti once met. Forseti enjoyed listening to Lorvar's stories as it reminded him of the stories of his father. Other *Forseti has made many friends throughout his adventure, most of which the guy who plays him cant remember. *Bronn Gerd. A combatant at the Guild. Serves as a vessel for the spirit of PegDreg, a friend of Forseti's father. Trivia *Forseti was the champion of Rellekka in Bumper Baldors. *Forseti has had a stuffed penguin, Cuddles Penguinsson since he was 2. Gallery Jarltaldor2.jpg|Forseti as Jarl of Neitiznot TaldorSpear.jpg|Forseti with his Spear TaldorBlade1.jpg|Forseti training with Beardblade TaldorBearjaw1.jpg|Forseti destroying a tree with Bearjaw Dellimfarming.jpg| Dellim on his farm in Rellekka, before his transformation Taldorpic1.jpg|Forseti with Bloodfrost TaldorTattoo.jpg|The design of Forseti's Tattoo ThomasBlack2.jpg|Thomas Corvan VAN CANTO - If I Die In Battle (Official)|Forseti's battle Theme. KORPIKLAANI - A Man With A Plan (OFFICIAL VIDEO) | Forseti's main theme Category:Characters Category:Fremennik Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Humans Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Vianist